Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is one of the four bratty children to win a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. She is a girl that wants everything and nothing stops asking for things she wants. She is portrayed by Julia Winter. Nut Room In the factory, Veruca wants a squirrel and asks her father for one. When Wonka states that they are not for sale, Veruca goes rogue and tries to steal a squirrel from the nut room. What she didn't expect was all 100 squirrels attacking her on the spot. 99 of them pinned her down on the blue and white floor. The remaining one knocked on her head to see if she was a "bad nut". Upon learning she is, they drag her to the garbage chute in the center of the room and tosses her down (which would lead to the garbage can). Her father later joined her down the garbage chute after a squirrel knocks him into it. Aftermath Since her father got a lesson on parenting from the Oompa Loompa's, Veruca's life would probably have changed forever. Her father would've gotten more strict (as shown as they leave the factory covered in garbage). Veruca's Song Veruca's song is a 1930's Christmas Time melody (with the sitar in the background) It is sung right after she falls down the garbage chute. It describes how rotten she is (figuratively, and literally). Veruca Salt, the little groot, has just gone down the garbage chute as she very stubborn, gross and rottem. And she will meet, as she descends, a rather different set of new friends . A rather different set of new friends! A fish head for example cut this morning from a halibut. An oyster. A steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well, each with it's rather horrid smell! Horrid smell! These are Veruca's new found friends that she will meet as she descends! These are Veruca's new found friends! Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits, who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old mum and loving Dad. Trivia *Veruca is the only child to be absent for her Oompa Loompa song *Julia Winter joked that they chose her because she has an "evil spirit" inside of her. *Veruca, along with Mike Teavee, are the only children who are not directly mean to Charlie Bucket. *Her mansion in the movie is an actual house. It was filmed at the famous Hatfield House in Hertfordshire, U.K. *Veruca has nine ponies, eight dogs, seven cats, six bunny rabbits, five parakeet, four canaries, three green parrots, two turtles, and one hamster. *She has a girly-girl personality. *According to Tim Burton Veruca talking about her "marvellous pets" is actually an error Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 10.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 1.22.45 AM.png Squirrels 2.jpg Verucaposter.jpg VerucaSalt.gif Top.jpg ImagesCALYROGY.jpg ImagesCASL2MLK.jpg ImagesCA8MF3NR.jpg Dfcgyvhbjn.jpg ImagesCAQCKPI0.jpg ImagesCARROX6Z.jpg ImagesCATYAOE8.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Storyline